


in a suit

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras sees Grantaire in a suit for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a suit

**Author's Note:**

> written on august 28, 2013 for [this](http://grantairejolras.tumblr.com/post/59618440832/enjolras-seeing-grantaire-in-a-suit-for-the-first) prompt on tumblr.

"Cosette, it’s not as though I’m at all —" Enjolras stops dead in his tracks when he turns his head and catches sight of Grantaire.

Grantaire is in a suit.

Grantaire.

In a suit. 

And it’s a well-tailored suit, fitting him  _just right_ , and Enjolras’s mouth goes dry.  He’s not sure if he goes red or pale when he sees him; all he knows is that his face must be Doing A Thing, because Grantaire meets his eyes and furrows his brow.

Enjolras is also in a suit — they’re all going to Cosette’s dance recital and it’s kind of hugely important and incredibly ritzy, with a reception after the dancers are finished.

But Grantaire.  He’s in a suit.  And Enjolras isn’t sure what to do with that.

(He knows what he  _wants_  to do with that, but that’s something entirely different from what he  _should be doing_.)

"Are you okay?" Grantaire asks, when they’re standing within conversational distance.  "You look a little pale.  I mean — um — I know I’m not the best-looking —"

Enjolras makes a high-pitched noise that cuts him off.

They stand there, looking at each other.  Eventually, Enjolras manages to say, “You look…you look very nice.”

"You don’t have to lie," Grantaire mumbles, looking down at his feet.

"I’m not lying!" Enjolras almost yelps it, and then steps in a little closer.  "You look good.  I — um — I think you look good."  He’s definitely blushing now.

Grantaire looks up at him and blinks.  ”Really?”

"Y-yes."  Enjolras nods.  "You, um, you clean up.  Really well."

"Thanks."  Grantaire swallows, visibly, and he’s blushing, too.  "That, um.  Means a lot.  Coming from you."

Enjolras leans in a little closer, bumping their foreheads together.  ”You’re welcome,” he breathes, gently.

Grantaire is staring at him, and they’re both going a little cross-eyed trying to keep eye contact.  ”This is, um, unusual.”

"Is it okay?" Enjolras asks.

"Yeah."  Grantaire sounds a little awed.  

Enjolras breathes in.  This close, he can smell Grantaire’s cologne and a faint hint of paint and bourbon underneath.  ”You, um.  You look really nice.”

"You said that."

"It bears repeating?"

Grantaire laughs, and it’s like he hadn’t been expecting to.  ”You’re a dork.”

Enjolras smiles.  ”Do you mind?”

"No."

Neither of them, afterward, will be sure who initiated the kiss that followed.  But it’s soft and close and closed-mouthed, and lasts only a moment, because then they have to go into the auditorium to watch the dancers.  

There’s a press of hands before they part, though, and that’s enough to last them through the show.

Afterward, they gravitate to each other, after congratulating Cosette, and wind up hidden away in an alcove of the massive theater.  

The next kiss is considerably less chaste.


End file.
